Un amor renace
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Runo es una joven que estaba enamorada de Dan, al ver que este no le hacia caso se fue con Shun el cual le engañaba con su mejor amiga y esta es animada por su viejo y nuevo amor Dan Kuso. Mi primer Song-Fic! Lean y comenten ¿Shi?


Espero y les guste. Este es mi primer Song-Fic no se como me quede xD pero es de mi pareja FFV DanXRuno lean y comenten plis! se lo dedico a mis grndes amigas de fanfiction! las quiero mis chavas ;D y a todos los lectores que se tomaron las molestias de leer mis historias o almenos una de ellas. Y repito; es mi primer Song-fic asi que no esperen gran cosa xD

* * *

><p>SIMBOLOS:<p>

Letra negra: Canto

Letra negrita y cursiva: Coro del canto

Letra cursiva normal: Penzamientos

* * *

><p>Cancion: "Amores extraños"<p>

Interprete: Laura Pausini

* * *

><p>Un hermosa joven de cabello azul conocida como Runo Misaki estaba caminando pro el parquè, en eso ve a un joven de cabello negro besandose con su mejor amiga en el parquè, cuando el joven se voltea para retirarse se da cuanta que el joven era Shun Kazami, el chico que ella amaba y era actualmente su novio el mismo que se habia besado con su "mejor amiga". La joven al ver quien era salio del lugar a toda marcha corriendo sin siquiera saber hacia donde ir.<p>

**Ya sabia que no llegaria,**

**ya sabia que era un mentira**

**¿Cuanto tiempo temporal perdi?**

**¿Que promesa rota sin cumplir...?**

**Son amores... Problematicos... **

**Como tù... Como yo...**

La joven se detubo en un callejon donde se termino de derrumbar, la joven no dejaba de llorar y de gritar.

Runo: ¿Porquè..-? ¡¿Porquè Shun? -Decia y gritaba entre lagrimas- Crei que... me querias y nada resulta que a quien querias era a otra, y para variar ¡a mi mejor amiga! -Decia aumentando la cantidad de las lagrimas-

**Es la espera en un telefono...**

**la aventura de lo ilojico...**

**la locura de lo magicò...**

**un veneno sin antidoto...**

**La amargura del amor primero...**

**¿Porquè... se marcho...?**

Runo estaba llegando a su casa, estaba muy triste y con las mejillas marcadas con rastros de lagrimas, ve a sus padres en la sala.

Runo: Ya llege... No tengo hambre me boy a dormir...

Madre de Runo: ¿Estas segura hija? La cena ya casi... -Ya se habia subido Runo a su cuarto-

Padre de Runo: Mmm...-En eso tocan la puerta-

Madre de Runo: Yo boy a ver -Se dirije hacia la puerta-

*En el cuarto de Runo*

Runo: -Sentandose al lado de su cama y tomando una foto donde estaba ella y Shun. Mientras la mira se forma en su rostro una sonrisa-

**Amores tan extraños que... te hacen sinica**

**te hacen sonreir entre lagrimas...**

**¿Cuantas paginas ipoteticas?**

**Para no escribir las autenticas**

_**Son amores que solo a nuestra edad**_

_**so confunden en nuestros espiritus...**_

**¡Te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver...!**

**si sera amor o placer...**

¿?: -Tocando la puerta- Runo ¿Pùedo pasar?

Runo: Pasa Julie -Julie abre la puerta y al ver a su amiga en el suelo entre lagrimas se hacerco a ella y se sienta a su lado-

Julie: Runo... ¿Que pasa?

Runo: Shun... Vi a Shun besandose con Alice... -Dijo llorando-

Julie: Shun ¿Hiso que...? ¿Como pudo?

Runo: Shun... ¿Porquè..? -Dice entre lagrimas-

Julie: No llores por èl, si se atrevio a hacerte eso no debe valer la pena

Runo: ¿Como no quieres que llore..? Yo lo amo... -Dijo triste y entre lagrimas-

**¿Y cuantas noches llorare por èl...?**

**¿Cuantas cartas volvere a leer?**

**Aquellas cartas que yo resivia**

**cuando mis penas eran alegrias...**

**¡Son amores...! ¡Esporaidicos... pero en ti... quedaran...!**

=A la mañana siguiente=

Runo caminaba rumbo al colaegio, en el camino siente que alguin se aserca por detras, la abraza y le roba un beso.

Shun: ¿Como estas amor?

Runo: ¿Amor? Esa es Alice, o... ¿Me equiboco?

Shun: No se a que te...

Runo: -Interrumpiendolo- Te vi Shun... Te vi besandote con Alice anoche... -Dijo empesando a llorar-

Shun: Runo... yo... queria decirte pero no sabia como... no queria lastimrte... yo...

Runo: -Volviendolo a interrumpir- No gastes aliento... no quiero vlver a saber de ti... -Se voltea y se dirije hacia el colegio-

Shun: ...

**Amores...**

_**Tan extraños que... bienen y se van...**_

_**que en tu corazòn... sobreviviran...**_

_**Son historias que siempre contaras sin saber sin saber si son...**_

_**de verdad...**_

Runo no habia entrado a la primer clase, se fue detras de los salones y se puso a llorar. En eso un joven que llegaba tarde la ve llorando, al ver a la joven tan triste se hacerca a ella a ver si podia hacer algo.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

Runo: ¿Parece que estoy bien...? -Dijo sin siquiera ver al joven-

¿?: -Sentandose a lado de Runo- Sabes no soporto ver a una gran amiga como tu llorar Runo

Runo: Dejame en paz Dan

Dan: No lo are por 2 razones. La primera porque me importas y no quiero irme sin saber almeno que te pasa y segunda porque te quiero -Le seca las lagrimas con sus pulgares- y no me gusta verte llorar

Runo: Ja si claro, a mi nadie me quiere... mis padres son los unicos que realmente se preocupan por mi y es porque es su obligacion

Dan: No es cierto estamos Julie, Alice, Marucho, Shun y yo

Runo: Julie es mi amiga, es mujer no cuenta, Marucho esta de viaje con sus padres y casi no lo veo y Alice y Shun no son mis amigos, ya no

Dan: ¿Pero que paso? Crei que tu y Shun... ya sabes... eran novios

Runo: Me engañaba con Alice -Dijo llorando aun mas-

Dan: ¡¿Como se atreve? -Runo al ver su reaccion voltea a verlo- Es un verdadero tonto si yo fuera tu novio jamas te dejaria... O_O -Se detubo en seco al darse cuanta de lo que dijo- O/O

Runo: Si claro son mentiras

Dan: -Aun rojo- No lo son, yo si cuidaria de ti por que... porque yo...

Runo: -Viendo fijamente a Dan- ¿Tu... que...?

Dan: P-Porqu y-yo te... -Dando un suspiro- Yo te amo u/u

Runo: O/O ¿En... enerio D-Dan?

Dan: Si, no te lo habia dicho por miedo a que no me quisieras...

Runo: Dan...

**¡Son amores...!**

_**Son amores...**_

**¡Frajiles...!**

_**Que solo a nuestra edad...**_

**¡Prisioneros...!**

_**Se confunden en...**_

**¡Complices...!**

_**Nuestros espiritus...**_

**¡Son amores...!**

_**Son amores...**_

**¡Problematicos...!**

_**Que te hacen sinica...**_

**Como tu... como yo...**

_**Que se esconden de los dos...**_

**¡Son amores... Frajiles... Pricioneros, complices!**

_**Son amores que... vienen y se van... son historias que... siempre contaras**_

**¡Tan extraños que viven negandose...!**

_**Sin sabes si son de verdad**_

**Escondiendose... de los dos...**

Dan: -Tomandole la mano a Runo- Lo digo en serio y entendere si tu... si t-tu no me...

Runo: -Lo interrumpe con un abrazo-

Dan: R-Runo...

Runo: Te amaba... pero nunca me hacias caso...

Dan: ...

Runo: Me rendi y me fui con Shun... y ahora me arrepiento, debi decirte lo que sentia y iento por ti... Dan perdo...

Dan: Callate...

Runo: -Mirandolo a los ojos- ...

Dan: Callate... yo debi decirte lo que sentia y jamas lo ise... yo tengo la culpa... -Dice correspondiendole el abrazo- y no sabes cuanto lo siento...

Runo: Dan... -Lo abraza fuertemente y Dan le corresponde de la misma manera- Quiero estar contigo Dan

Dan: Y yo contigo Runo

Runo: -En eso ve pasar a Shun y habla en forma de suspiro- Shun...

**Ya sabia que no llegaria...**

**Esta vez me lo prometere**

**quiero un amor sincero... ¡ya sin èl...!**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi primer Song-Fic porfavor dejen comentarios y si les gusto y quisieran que isiera otro de alguna pareja en especial o con una cansion espesifica habisenme en uno de sus comentarios ¿Si? bueno, mi primer . Me siento orgullosa TTwTT espero y haber echo un buen trabajo. graciax por leer y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!<p>

SAHONARA!

Matta-nee!


End file.
